Forgotten and Unloved
by hdeppy
Summary: After the Halloween attack, Richard was named the Boy-Who-Lived, leaving his older twin brother neglected by his parents. After being given up at the age of seven, which path shall he choose? Dark or Light? HPGW
1. Introduction Snack

Chapter 1: Introduction Snack

Harry James Potter sat in bed waiting for his mother, Lily Potter, to come and check on him. These were the only moments where the mother and the forgotten son got time to bond. Harry knew they loved him, but just showed it all to his twin.

Harry Potter was a small dark haired boy. He had almond-shaped emerald eyes and round circular glasses. Harry was slightly underweight and was short for his age.

The 7 year old slipped silently out of bed, put on his fuzzy bunny slippers which once belonged to someone else; and got to the door in three strides. The short walk complimented the size of the small bedroom. No posters covered the walls; no pictures to decorate the plain room; no plants to give scenery. Only plain pale cream wallpaper covered the walls and a pale white wooden adorned the bare, boring room. The bed was pushed into the far corner and was placed beside a small desk and chair.

The only thing that was out of the ordinary of the simple room, were the books which were laid astray. There were books of different sizes, texts, colors and subjects; both magical and muggle. The knowledge contained in these books was much too complex for even a 12 year old; but Harry was no normal 7 year old kid.

He was the brother of the so called, famous 'Boy-Who-Lived', the defeater of Voldemort; the savior of the Wizarding World and the Chosen One; but they were all wrong. Harry had powers far more powerful than Dumbledore, Voldemort and Merlin combined. He just didn't know it.

Harry was also the heirs of many families, such as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw's vaults. He just didn't know it as well.

Thinking back to how it all started, Harry's mind was sucked into a memory where he was only one.

_**.: Flash back :.**_

_**In the 'Gryffindor' themed living room, the two Potter twin brothers sat on the red carpet floor playing with a small building blocks set. The parents, James and Lily Potter, sat on the brown leather couch discussing the next order meeting in whispers.**_

_**The perfect family was hiding under the Fidelus Charm, with Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper. They both wondered if the choice was the right choice, by not following Dumbledore's orders. **_

_**Their questions were answered as a small shrill bell rang through the house signaling Voldemort was near. The twins started to cry and the door was burst open. The two caring parents leapt up from the couch to fight for their lives. James grabbed his wand and started to duel to protect his wife and children. Lily grabbed the children and stood helplessly by the wall seeing if his husband needed help. **_

"_**Lily! Go! Take the children and get out of here! Leave me! Just go!" James cried out. **_

_**With a seconds glance, Lily rushed up the stairs holding a baby each in both her arms. She turned right towards the nursery before hearing her husband screaming. It cut off and footsteps could be heard from downstairs.**_

_**Putting both babies in Harry's crib, Lily turned and stood in front of them with her arms spread open as to shield them from something.**_

_**Downstairs James Potter had fallen to the ground unconscious and Voldemort had smirked in victory. Sensing the mother's fear, he stalked up the stairs to the nursery. To him, the sight before him was sickening. The girl was begging, that's all he liked.**_

"_**No, please! Not my babies, please! Take me!" Lily begged. **_

"_**Step aside, foolish Mudblood." Voldemort spoke.**_

"_**No please! Just take me and leave my babies a-" Lily never spoke for a silent stunning spell hit her.**_

_**Voldemort faced the two boys and chose the little black haired boy, while sending one thought to the screaming red haired baby. 'Worthless.'**_

"_**Avada Kedavra." He shouted at the baby. **_

_**Instead of the normal reactions of death, the baby's aura appeared to take in the spell and soon turned it gold. A small part of the spell had hit Harry's forehead and had cut a small lightning bolt on his forehead which was hidden under the bangs of his hair; the rest (and larger amount) of the spell rebounded onto Voldemort and exploded onto him leaving ashes and a mist hovering above the cloak and wand. **_

_**When it had exploded, damage had happened to the small nursery. The ceiling had fallen in and a part of a burning beam had fallen onto Richard's forehead and had shaped the letter 'V'. A part of Harry's golden aura had also protected his brother, mother, father downstairs and him from the burning debris. **_

_**When he knew it was over, he relaxed and his aura went back into his body through his scar. Making sure his magic was concealed by a shield which was to open when he was 5, Harry's body fell into a deep slumber.**_

_**.:End Flashback:.**_

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Harry creaked the door open to see the corridor's light switched off. His mother had forgotten for the 3rd night in a row. He closed his eyes and started to float his body off the ground. Harry opened his eyes when his feet didn't reach the floor. Floating outside of his room, Harry closed the door silently behind him.

He made his way down the stairs. Just like walking down the staircase, while he floated, he bobbed along in the air. On the ground floor, Harry went to a replica portrait of the kitchen entrance at Hogwarts. Harry tickled the pear as it giggled. A handle replaced the pear and his hand pulled it open.

Once shut inside, Harry was greeted by many house elves. As much as they had to obey everything by the Potter's, they loved the family with their hearts. The Potters had many house-elves; a total of 19 house-elves lived in the manor. Five of them cook six of them clean, four of them helped assist the parents and three assist the pompous, arrogant Richard. Harry only had one who did everything for him: clean, cook and help. Eliza was around the age of 4 and had been Harry's personal elf since she was born. The other house-elves thought she was an outcast because she wanted money for everything she did. She took the liking to Harry because he paid her 18 sickles every month; and when Eliza was still small, Harry took after her as his only friend.

House-elves lived for up to 75 years, and where-ever he went, she went.

All the other house-elves didn't care what he did and didn't report it to his parents. They just went on with their own business. Eliza smiled at Harry with her hands on her hips.

"I assume you want the same usual?" She grinned.

"Yes, please."

She frowned.

"No need to be polite! Be the slang master! It's awesome. I read one of your books and in one of the muggle ones there was a slang dictionary. It's radical!" She did the rock pose and skipped to the kitchen area.

Harry chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs shaking his head. The reasons Eliza always insulted or offended the elves were because she demanded money and because she had a strange character. Her personality and character changed every day; the only way you knew it was her were by the 3 parallel scratch lines on the back of her right ear. Just yesterday, Eliza was acting as an old grandmother, and the day before she was Harry's brother (acting bigheaded and conceited.) Today she was the Slang Gangster.

"Oh, Shit." Someone cried out.

Harry turned his head towards the source of the sound. Behind him Eliza had dropped his midnight snack and broke it. The banana milkshake's glass had fell and shattered, and the pieces were scattered around her. The other house-elves didn't help her.

Harry sighed and turned in his chair, and with a flick of his hand, the glass glued itself back together. The tray and glass was put on the counter and with another flick of his hand the milkshake on the floor had been wiped away.

Harry got up and smiled at Eliza who was shocked at the floor. With a swish of his left hand, a banana and knife appeared with a cutting board. Harry, again with his hand, constructed the knife to cut up to banana into pieces. When done, an invisible hand had scooped them up and put them into the shaker. Afterwards, a carton of milk had been poured, vanilla ice cream was inserted, and ice was in the shaker.

Doing it manually, Harry pushed the button to shake and mix it together. Eliza walked beside him to watch how he was doing it. After the mixture was done, Harry had poured (by hand) the milkshake into the once-broken glass. He opened a drawer and fished out a long spoon. Taking the glass he walked to the small table and put it down.

Harry walked back to the counter to clean up after himself. Soon the counter was clean with the help of Eliza. He opened one of the cupboards and took out a packet of Oreo's and a straw. He walked back to the table with Eliza and sat down across from her. He offered her an Oreo and she gladly took it. They smiled in peace as he sipped at his milkshake and Eliza bit into her 4th Oreo.

After Harry left Eliza to clean up for him, Harry closed his eyes and his feet left the floor. Opening them, he put an Illusion Charm on him to make him invisible. Bobbing out of the kitchen portrait, Harry yawned and floated up the stairs. In his room, Harry glided to the floor until his feet touched the bare wooden floor. Taking his illusion charm off, Harry took off his worn out fuzzy bunny slippers and got back into to bed. With a last smile of contempt, Harry focused the energy out of his small bedside light and turned it off.


	2. Legendary Bloody Cries

Chapter 2: Legendary Bloody Cries

Harry awoke at the crack of dawn and went down the stairs, careful not to awake the sleeping people in the manor. He started to clean the dining table and placed plates in front of the seats. The house-elves took care of the food, cutlery and napkins. Quietly along with Eliza, Harry crept to the front garden to pick some cut flowers for his family's breakfast.

Harry chose some lilies and freesias, and with a gardening tool he cut them nicely by the stem. Walking back inside with the flowers in one hand, Harry went to a small Chinese cupboard, placed in the big dining room in the far corner, - sent from one of Richard's admirers - and took out a small glass vase engraved with vines around the piece of art.

Staring at it with tears in his eyes, the glass vase started to fill with water. Smiling, he placed the flowers in the vase and arranged it. He then put his favorite item in the middle of the square table. He bid goodbye to Eliza and then stalked back to his room to wait another 2 hours.

He sat on his neat-made bed and took a book from under his pillow and started to write. This book was his diary and no one could read it but him (they could with permission or the password). He wrote in his feelings and opinions, along with a detailed description (with dialogue) of the day before. The main bonus feature of this diary, was after writing the description; you could watch it in a video/movie format, instead of reading it. Harry bought this in Borgin and Burkes for 56 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 4 Knuts under a disguise; about 3 months of his pocket money.

This diary dated back from since he could write, which was at the age of 5. It consisted of more than two years of his life, a detailed two years of his life.

Hearing his brother's snores stop from up the hallway, Harry placed his book back under his pillow and got out of bed - again.

When he got to the door, his brother was already strutting down the stairs like a fat boy. Harry walked silently behind him and entered the dining room behind him.

"Good morning, Richard. You're late Harry." She scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Harry apologized while Richard flashed his pearly white teeth to his mother. Harry thought it looked like someone had painted them, but he kept this to himself.

On the table, there were bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles and fruit. Harry couldn't choose what to take. Looking at his brother, Harry saw his brother pile 5 pancakes, 5 waffles, and 2 eggs, 8 pieces of bacon and 1 slice of toast. Inside, Harry was disgusted.

Turning back to his own plate, Harry decided on two waffles and some fruit.

His father was sitting in front of him, with his face hidden behind the Daily Prophet. Harry ate his breakfast quietly and was frightened by the sudden cheer from his father.

"England won against Scotland!" He shouted.

"James, please don't shout at the table!" She scolded again.

All he did was smile over his newspaper and disappear behind it again. After the loud event, Sirius and Remus burst in.

"Uncle Mooney!" He cried. Harry leapt up from his seat and hugged his godfather, while Richard did a fist punch with Uncle Padfoot.

Remus John Lupin a.k.a. Mooney was Harry's godfather and was the only person who cared about him. He gave Harry presents as much as he could and was the source of part of Harry's pocket money. Harry got five Galleons a week while Richard got 20. Harry used his money for books and occasionally to renew his Potions set; while Richard used his money for Ice-Cream, candy, prank supplies, Quidditch supplies and a new broom every time one comes out. He had 24 in total from only this year. Rarely does he use the money for books (which are only Quidditch related books.)

Remus always gave Harry a book to read, but he didn't know how smart the child was for his age. The usual books are such as The Narnia Chronicles, His Dark Materials, The Little Prince and sometimes a wizard's information book. As much as Harry knows all this information, he always enjoyed data from another person's or culture's point of view.

"Hey cub, how are you?"

Harry just smiled slightly at him.

"After you're done, I got something to give you." This made Harry smile. Little did Remus know that Harry was peering into his mind to check what book he bought. He couldn't resist, he wasn't the son of a Marauder for nothing and also lived around them.

"And me too!" Sirius added in, clearly saying it was for Richard.

Richard rushed to the table to stuff his mouth with the remaining amounts of food from his plate. Harry walked merrily to his chair, and chewed his last piece of watermelon. After he was done Harry got up, but was to be pushed back down by his brother who had his mouth full and a piece of bacon was hanging out of his left side of the mouth. When Richard got up abruptly, the table shook and the vase of flowers fell to the floor.

No one noticed Harry leak tears out of his eyes as he tried to retrieve the broken pieces. His parents got up as well and walked out of the room after Lily shouted the words.

"Clean it up now!"

Without a seconds glance, they marched out. Harry didn't acknowledge what was coming out of his mother's mouth. All that mattered to him was getting his precious vase back together. It was the only heirloom that belonged to him; all the others were 'destined' for Richard.

Remus, who had heard the crash and sobs, walked quickly to the dining room shortly after Lily and James had left it. The scene to him was heart-breaking. His cub was on his knees under the table trying to get the pieces of the vase. To Remus, he smelt the stench of blood and found the smell coming from Harry. His hands had cuts all over and had seeping blood through the wounds. Remus never knew Lily and his best mate would act this way, but he guessed that was what happened when fame went to their heads.

Remus, helping all he could, knelt down beside Harry, who looked up at him with teary eyes. All Remus did was smile slightly at Harry and took out his wand, grabbed his hands and muttered a quick healing spell at the child's hands. He knew they wouldn't heal completely (since he wasn't a trained healer) but at least they would help the blood stop.

"_Scourgify_."

The blood was cleaned away and Harry whispered a quiet 'thanks' that almost Remus' super enhanced hearing couldn't hear.

"_Reparo._"

The pieces flew back together and fixed itself into its original position but you could almost see it wasn't the same as last time. The used-to-be gleaming shiny coat was no more and the cracks of where it broke, had made its own vines. Remus could see why this had hurt Harry. His parents left him to bleed, clean and didn't care they left him a broken, precious heirloom.

"Look. It's not that bad. At least you still have it."

He got a sob in reply.

"Come on, cheer up. You still want that present I'm going to give you?" He asked in a question.

"Okay…"

From the living room of Harry's right, came a shout of enthusiasm. Richard had gotten another brand new, awesome gift from his godfather Sirius Orion Black a.k.a. Padfoot. Harry wasn't complaining that he got the books and etc. from his own godfather, but he would still like some fancy present from someone he loved such as his parents.

Usually on Christmas, Harry received two chocolate frogs, a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, one sugar quill and 5 galleons. He was happy with it. At least his parents knew he existed. On his birthday, he got one baby picture book and 2 galleons. The money he wasn't complaining (at least he could buy his own later), but he already had the 4 copies of the same baby book. Maybe, later in life when he was broke, he could at least sell those non-interesting books in the Muggle World.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Uncle Mooney took his arm gently, and led him to the hallway. When he set Harry in front of him, he took out the miniaturized book from his pocket and enlarged it. The silver title stood out on the black fabricated book.

_**Lunar Wishes**_

Harry smiled. The Marauders and the Potter family knew of Remus' Hare-y Little Problem; truth be told, he was a werewolf (that's how he got the nickname Mooney.)

His 'father' or how he liked to put it 'sperm donor', his idiot of a brother's godfather, his own loving godfather and the two-timing traitor were the best of friends when they were at Hogwarts. When the three normal wizards found out of Remus' secret, they didn't abandon him; but instead they became unregistered Animagus.

This ability was to be able to change into an animal (that you aren't allowed to choose and was picked for you) and be able to keep your human mind. His 'sperm donor' was a stag (needless to say, his Patronus form was the same animal and was sickened by the fact his father was his guardian); his arrogant brother's godfather's form was a big black dog almost like the Grim; and the traitorous fiend was a rat; a stinking, fucking rat; the rat who ruined his family.

Harry thanked his godfather profusely. This book was one he still didn't posses.

"This book is full of legends. One story is the story of a legend where 4 friends united enemies and allies together under a battle in the night of a lunar eclipse. These friends acted like brothers, talked like brothers and almost became brothers. They were all equal, but one was stronger; more powerful and stronger. They all fought for the Light, until one day Dark defeated them. That was when the enemies and allies broke apart to hate and anger.

"Their knowledge and powers are transferred to their heirs of who they find worthy. And legend says it, that when Dark rises again, the 4 descendents of the 4 friends will defeat it forever and return Light to the world. The heir of the powerful one will have to…… I'm ruining it for you!" He exclaimed.

Harry laughed right out for the first time today. Usually it was a giggle or chuckle, but only Uncle Mooney could cheer him up. Harry smiled innocently up at his godfather. He only got a ruffle in his hair in return. 'Messy as always' he thought. They briefly hugged before they parted; Remus to the living room and Harry (with his new book and vase) to his room.


	3. Shocking Familiar News

Chapter 3: Shocking Familiar News

Harry visited Eliza again during the night. He only popped in (literally) to say hi and only had time to give a present for her, a packet of Oreos; her favorite. When Harry got back to his room he started to read _**Lunar Wishes**_.

**Harold Johnson Patrick,**

**Daniel Alexander Maxwell, **

**Carlisle Frederick Gates, **

**Nicholas Jasper Lexington.**

**These four boys were friends ever since they were kidnapped by a man named Marcus Fuller. Time after time, they changed their situation of kidnapped to rescued 2 weeks after they were taken. At the age of 7, they were given up by their parents to a distant relative or orphanage who hated them; and at the age of 8 they were taken by Marcus. **

**The parents of the kids would act worried and sad; but they did this to get pity from others and to make sure they look like an ordinary parent. **

**No one knows what year this happened. Rumors dated to be around the 1600's or the 1800's. This legend is a normal bedtime story to some, but others know that the descendents of the 4 will rise again. This is their story.**

So far, Harry was intrigued.

**Daniel was locked in his room when meetings were held by his father and was raised up in the Dark side. His parents were close servants to the Dark King, and so he was destined to be one as well. At 7 he was sent to his uncle who just locked him in a room with only a cat flap to bring food for him. He was the most cunning out of all of them. Daniel had a Diamond-Head snake as his familiar.**

**Carlisle grew up having to care for his family. He worked hard as a child trying to help get income for his poor family. One day he ran away from sheer pressure from his employer. Carlisle lived on the streets until he was taken by an orphanage at the age of 7 and met Nicholas there. He was the most curious out of everyone. He had a small cat as his familiar.**

**Nicholas grew up with no parents. His parents were alive, but were in a mental state where they didn't know him. He stayed with his grandmother who tried to kill him on a monthly basis. At the age of 7 he was sent to a magical orphanage. He was the most loyal out of all of them. He had a wood nymph as his familiar**

**Harold took a while to open up with his feelings and past. He was neglected by his parents and was left to defend for himself. He was sent to his aunt who adored him but hated everything about magic, since she was a Squib. He was smart, cunning, brave and loyal. He was the powerful one out of them all. He had three familiars, a shadow wolf, a fire phoenix and a snow owl.**

**9 years after they were taken, they returned back to their country to fight the Dark. They went to a Magical School to protect incase Dark would strike. The 4 were separated into different houses and soon combined the houses to fight a battle which would once come soon.**

**One night it came.**

**There was no moon in the sky and the children all were eating supper. A loud explosion had shaken the Light Hall and the young ones screamed. The headmaster ordered prefects to lead students to their assigned dormitories. Anyone of age could fight. **

**Dark servants rammed in a couple of minutes after the kids had gone to find the teachers, a couple of students and the 4 brothers ready to fight. They dueled and fought bravely. Several teachers fell, but a lot of Dark Fighters fell beaten in front of the Fabulous 4. **

**The Dark King stepped in and fought the Headmaster. When the headmaster was cornered and beaten; Harold stood in and fought for him. Outside the rain fell hard. As lightning stroke, the Dark King had fallen dead and Harold had stood alive. Everyone else stopped fighting as the Dark Fighters burned to ashes because their master had fallen. **

**Everyone rejoiced, but some proclaimed someone else as the Defeater of the Dark King. The allies of the 4 circled that 'so-called' savior and defended Harold. **

**Years later, Light had returned to the world and the 4 had fallen in love. But whenever Dark struck, the 4 (or their descendents) would fight again. And when the day came when their families were sorry and forgiven, Dark shall be gone forever.**

'That was interesting, if only that happened to me.' He thought before he went to sleep. Harry didn't sleep well that night; he kept tossing and turning as if he had something in mind.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of chirping birds. He couldn't help the house-elves this morning, he thought. He had overslept.

Harry showered quickly and changed into some muggle clothing; jeans and a red and white striped polo.

He walked downstairs to the dining room to see his parents and brother in wizard robes. Richard smirked at his attire and went back to stuffing his face.

"You really are a disgrace, Harry. Can't you be more like you're brother?" His mother asked. He turned his head to look at Richard, who yet again, had overfilled his mouth.

"I'm sorry mother. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Eat up. We're going to Diagon Alley today," like we have always done on a Saturday for the past 6 years Harry finished off in his head.

Every Saturday the Potter family would go to Diagon Alley to make sure their fame still stood. They would make a big scene at what they were buying and make sure the reporters catch their every move. Only one time did they post something bad, his brother, Richard, had tasted one of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and vomited it back out. He claimed it was tomato.

That event had made the front page of the Daily Prophet saying the 'so called' weakness of Richard Sirius Potter was tomatoes! Harry had laughed right out that week. He still had the newspaper clipping as a shrine.

After eating breakfast, Harry rushed up to his room before his brother could get up. Taking a glance at his vase, he skipped merrily to his small wardrobe and pulled out a deep green colored second hand wizard robes. Putting them on over his Muggle clothes, Harry tidied his books on his floor.

So far, he got most of them in alphabetical order.

He walked out of his room and shut the door quietly. After passing his brother's room, he had heard Richard complaining to his mother about not having enough robes to wear. 'Arrogant prat' Harry thought.

He knew his parents would leave at exactly 11am (they announced it loudly to the reporters one day), so Harry had to leave the house at anywhere before 10. Taking some Polyjuice Potion from the closet, Harry put some muggle hairs into the potion; the ones he got from the village and drank the dark blue colored potion.

He felt his body grow a little shorter. Looking in the mirror beside the fireplace, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled. The reporters wouldn't recognize him. He then put the glass down and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron." He shouted. Harry never needed floo powder. He could do it using his powers.

He then felt as if he was spinning; spinning fast and hard. He kept his eyes open for the fun of it. He saw flashes of bricks and other people using the Floo for communications, but he never heard them.

He was pushed out of the fireplace by an invisible hand and he coughed. He fell to the floor slightly and stood up. Around him were reporters standing there in case the Potters came. Hah! Harry thought. There's one here!

Harry squeezed his way through the paparazzi and got to the brick wall. Without any wand, Harry traced his hand in the normal pattern. The brick wall slid against each other and opened a big archway; Harry stepped through and made his way to Flourish and Blotts.

The shop was nearly empty since it was still early morning. He only had one hour to keep the disguise on. After that he had to hide in Knockturn Alley and use his Metamorphagus powers to change back into another person.

Harry looked around in the shop while weighing his pocket of money. He only had 6 galleons and 3 sickles; but he didn't want a book.

Walking out again, Harry strode along the street in case something caught his eye. In the Quidditch shop, the new Thunderbolt had come out. So far, it was the second fastest broom in the world. Taking his attention away from the broom, he turned to a small animal shop in on of the alleys. _Magical Creatures and Pets _the sign read. On one of the stands there stood a snowy white owl. It caught his eye and flew to his shoulder.

The shopkeeper came out and saw Harry's shocked face.

"He has chosen you. Take him, he's for free." The shopkeeper smiled a toothy grin and went back in.

Harry was befuddled by the old man's words. Shaking his head he walked into the shop looking around. Owls galore, different sizes, shapes and colors. Cats and dogs, as well as strange animals. In the far corner there sat a husky. It seemed half husky, half wolf. The coat of the husky was white mixed with some pale blue. The husky's colored coat was strange to him, but that was what burned the curiosity in him.

Walking to him with his hand stretched out, he didn't feel the eyes of the shopkeeper on him. Harry patted the head of the husky and the husky soon started to lick his palm. Giggling, Harry pulled his hand away. He smiled at it and gave it his hand again. This time a large white flash had brightened at his hand.

The shopkeeper had started clapping behind him and Harry pivoted to face him.

"He is now you're familiar. He chose you; just like your owl chose you. You will one day become powerful. Just remember, not everyone is kind and generous. Goodbye."

The man disappeared into thin air and the shop was disappearing as well. Now instead standing in Diagon Alley; he was standing in a dark alley. Shocked, Harry closed his mouth.

He looked at the husky and talked to himself.

"Hmm… "He wondered. "What to name you…"

Trying to find the husky's gender he saw the dog as a girl.

"What about Talia?" He wondered out loud.

_I would like that._

Harry was shocked. "Who is that?"

_It's me, young master; even though you are you aren't in your usual form. _

"Talia? Is that you?"

_You don't have to talk out loud. Talk in your thoughts and I would hear you. Of course, only if you speak Siberian; which in this case, you can._

'Wow, Siberian….' He thought

_I understand you being overwhelmed. You see, our minds are all connected by you; because I and Hedwig here are your familiars._

'Hedwig? That's your name?' Harry asked in his head.

Yes, it's me; unless you want to name me something else of course.

'No no. Your name is fine.'

_So how about we go to your house and discuss?_

Yeah? Why not?

'Umm, I guess? I'll meet you there.'

_Okay, young master. We'll see you soon._

Yep. Meet you at your nest.

And then they flew off. Harry bid goodbye to them all and wondered how to get back to Diagon Alley. The shop must have been an illusion for him to enter. He sighed. How was he going to get home? He needed to get home somehow.

He could either choose between apparating, making a portkey, try to find a Floo network OR stay where he was. He didn't want to do anything illegal so he chose apparating instead.

Focusing on his bedroom, he had to break through the Anti-Apparation shields without warning anyone; once inside them in his mind, he forced his body through the gap he had made with his mind. Soon his body had disappeared from the Alley and reappeared in his bedroom.

Smiling, he heard noises from his right side. He turned to find Talia barking in his mind.

_I see you have returned. What took you so long?_

'I had to find a way home!'

You didn't have too! We could've sparked you here!'

'Sparked?'

_It's a way for ancient familiars to transport to a different place. We have lived hundreds of years and have waited for you to come and get us. Our older master has left this world; and we have sought out many descendants of his, but none were worthy. You, my master, are._

You should take a look at your left hand; your ancestors mark should be there.

Indeed, on his left hand there was a white colored shape almost like a lightning bolt. 'Wow,' he thought, 'what a coincidence!'

_This is your mark. We also have it upon us. You have been chosen as the powerful one since birth. A new legend will be made; and you must live up to it. I assume you want to know your ancestors name?_

'Uhh… how you know that?' Just to make sure what he said was right, Harry looked for a lightning bolt mark and found one on its left hind leg. Hedwig had hers under her beak.

Our minds are connected, anything you think: we think. We will one day train you to keep your thoughts away from us. 

'So… If I want to insult you like a retort I never wanted to say, would you hear it?'

As much as I wouldn't like that, yes we would hear it.

_Shut up Hedwig, let me talk. Harry, your ancestors name was Harold Johnson Patrick: H.J.P. Are the same initials as your full name. This is another clue._

'So; what do I do now?' He questioned. In his mind Hedwig was yapping his mouth to make it look like he was indicating that Talia was talking too much herself.

_Shut it Hedwig! Well, to answer your question Harry, we wait. Soon you'll follow the prophecy that was made in the 1600's._

'Can you recite the prophecy?'

_I'll try my best._

Dark shall return, feeding itself on innocent lives.

Shadows shall rise and Light shall fall.

4 men shall be in the way before Light dies.

They will fight to save all.

Either side shall win while the other falls.

If defeated, Dark shall disappear and die.

If not, Dark will suck the love and rule the world.

_That's only a part of it. Living 300 years can totally change your memory. Oh, I forgot to mention. You will be having more familiars as well. 4 or 3 in total I think. We got separated when your ancestor bid us farewell. I left with Hedwig. Hedwig? Oh Hedwig? Are you there? Wake up!_

Apparently, Hedwig had fallen asleep halfway Talia's explanation. Harry giggled as he walked to his bed to relax and write what had just happened.

_Oh, and Harry?_

'Yes Talia?'

_I won't be helping you with any tests or exams!_

'Thank you for not going to. I wouldn't want to cheat.'

I'm going to hunt. You guys bore me. ALL this politeness is getting to me. Tootles.

Once he had gone, Harry checked the side table clock to see 5 hours had gone by. Time flies.

_It sure does._

'Get out of my head! I need privacy!'

_Nope._

He wanted to learn how to block people right now, but he had to be patient.

_Yes, you do._

'GO to SLEEP!' He shouted in his mind.

_Okay, okay. Keep your head on!_

He had missed lunch and was hungry. He asked for Eliza and she popped right in. Harry had to explain what had happened that day with Talia, Hedwig and him. The illusion shop was included in the description as well. Once she had her mouth closed from catching flies, Harry kindly asked for a chicken sandwich. She nodded and left.

Three minutes later she had come back. The chicken sandwich had taken his attention and he muttered a goodbye to Eliza. By that time, Hedwig had returned.

I see you've shut her up! I thank you so much! I hate it when she talks too much.

_I'm still alive you know?_

Oh.

'Guys, go to sleep! This person here wants his privacy!'

_Sorry._

Sorry.

'It's okay. I'll be back; I want to hear in on my parents order meeting.'

_Sure; I need a wink or so anyway._

Yeah, sure; just make sure Talia shuts up.

_You shut up._

Yeah, yeah. I don't care.

Harry left them to their bickering and left the room invisible. He was much too invisible for Dumbledore to feel his presence. He also made sure he put a quieting spell on his movements; this way no one could hear him. He walked silently along the hall, until he reached the room where meetings were held. He also put a walking through spell to walk through the heavily armed door. He braced himself for impact. None came and he soon found voices.

"We must train Richard!" An old man's voice bargained.

"Train for what, Death-eaters? There all in Azkaban aren't they?' A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, you told us the threat was gone!" A young man's voice accused.

"I told you that, because I wanted Richard to live a peaceful life with no worry; but the time is near. Voldemort will return."

Harry never flinched from the half-blood's name. One reason is the fact he was angry for the time he ruined his family. Lily and James Potter never flinched but now they did, for the worry of his return.

"You said he died! He was gone! Richard made him disappear! We saw his cloak and wand!"

"He didn't die; he just was merely weakened. He will return and hunt Richard!"

There was a moment of silence.

"If we train Richard, won't Harry be jealous?"

"True."

Harry was even surprised that he was thought about by his parents. He thought they never knew he existed!

"Don't you have a sister Lily?"

"Yeah, but she hates everything to do with magic."

"Harry's a squib! He can't do any magic!"

"Well that's settled Lily. Harry will go to your sister's and live there for a while and when Richard graduates," 'If he graduates' Harry thought, "they'll meet."

"Okay," His mother was uncertain. "But won't he think that we don't love him? I want him to remember that!"

There was a flash of noises and it sounded like someone had stepped out of the fireplace.

"He already thinks that, Lily."

"What? I love Harry as much as I love Richard, Remus." Lily told him. James and Dumbledore just listened in.

"What's Richard's pocket money?"

"He gets 20 Galleons a week, why does this matter to the subject?"

"How much does Harry earn a week?"

"Five Galleons…." She trailed off. She knew the problem.

"What are Richard's heirlooms?" Remus asked again.

"He has the amulet, pendant, cup and dagger." She whispered.

"What are Harry's heirlooms?" Remus repeated.

"The vase…. You mean the vase which broke yesterday!" She realized, tears pricked at her eyes.

"Yes. And to be honest, I have never seen you two acts like that, yesterday." He accused

"We're sorry…" Lily and James answered quietly, ashamed of themselves.

"Anyway, it's your choice on how to treat your children," Remus stated. "I'm leaving, but first I'm going to say goodbye to Harry. He won't see me for 2 months." Remus left again.

Realizing that if he wouldn't find Harry in his room, he'd go berserk; Harry asked Hedwig to listen in on the conversation and he softly, apparated back onto his bed. Just in time; Remus craned his head through the crack of the open door.

"Hey, cub." Remus cracked a smile.

Harry smiled back and answered a reply back. "Hi."

Harry put on a fake façade, knowing that if he didn't, it would hurt my godfather. It was hard to smile real now, knowing that his parents were to give him away; it hurt. Knowing they don't really love him or care about him at all. It hurt.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." Harry looked away from him, knowing it wouldn't fool him.

"I know there's something Harry." He replied.

"It's just… I am tired of being ignored! My parents just care about Richard; they give everything to him and almost nothing to me! 'Richard this, Richard that!' I just…." Harry started to ramble and then started crying.

Uncle Remus took Harry into his arms and let Harry cry his feelings out into his shoulder. They sat like that for a while until Harry quieted.

"Look, Harry, your parents love you so much. It's just with Richard being the 'Chosen One'; they want him to live a normal and happy life,"

Harry interrupted. "While I live a hateful and neglected life, I know."

Remus smiled. "Not what I was going to say, but, yes, I guess; and Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry muttered.

"I have to go for two months; order business. Okay?"

"Yes…" Harry muttered again.

"Hey. Cheer up. I'll see you soon!"

Harry cracked a hesitant smile and looked into his godfather's amber eyes. There was humor tracing his eyes but with a hint of seriousness. His godfather's aura consisted of pure white along small, thin lines of grey. His white part was his choice of the two sides and the grey lines were his condition.

Harry could see auras…

"I have to go. See you soon Harry." Remus placed Harry back onto his bed carefully and walked out his room with one last smile. Harry sighed.

A few minutes later, Hedwig flew in.

I'm sorry. She dropped her head and didn't talk for a while.

'What? What's wrong? Hedwig, tell me!'

_We're sorry. We'll see you one day._

Harry swung his head to look at them, just in time to see them disappear.

'What?' Harry was confused.

"Harry!" His mother hollered from downstairs.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and trudged out of bed and down the stairs. Maybe he had skipped dinner and forgot to attend and would get some beating now. He wondered.

He walked down the stairs quietly, unlike his arrogant fat brother.

At the bottom of the staircase, his mother stood beside his father with a big smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"We arranged you to go live with your Aunt till you're of age. Okay? So pack your stuff."

They were about to walk away when Harry said something.

"So you're just going to abandon me?"

"No, no. Not at all. You're just going to go for a couple of years. Okay? Go pack your stuff now, we're leaving soon."

"No. You mean I'm leaving," his parents were about to retort but he continued. "I know you just want to get rid of me. I knew all along you never cared about me! It was always Richard this, Richard that! Never me! I don't even know if you're my parents anymore, because you never act like it. I hate you. Hate you all." And with that, Harry rushed up the stairs to pack for his fucking family and left behind a shocked father and crying mother.

He slammed the door. Harry cried his heart out and collapsed on the floor. He sobbed and sobbed before getting up to pack. He half-heartedly did an enlarging charm on the inside of his trunk and started to fill his trunk with books. When he got to the book _**Lunar Wishes **_his heart broke. He would never see his Uncle Remus anymore. Dropping the book into the trunk he hugged himself around his stomach and cried more.

It was then, when Harry had a change of heart on everything.

---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox---xox

Harry looked around his room. The room was much to empty to relax and sleep now; all the comfy books were locked away in his trunk along with several items of his clothing. His eyes were all red and puffy and his vision got worse.

Everything he owned was in the trunk; even the vase which broke the day before. He had placed it in the bubble wrap from one of Richard's old toy boxes.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs without one last look at his prison room. When he got down to the bottom of the staircase, no one was there to meet him. The only thing there was a small boot. His old small boot from when he was a toddler. He guessed they didn't want anything from him to remember him. He snorted in disappointment. As he held the boot, he was engulfed in a blue light.


End file.
